1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling mechanism for connecting a catheter to a medical infusion line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medicine, catheters are used in various fields for administering drugs which have been dissolved or suspended in fluid. Using catheters, medication can be directly administered into the patient's tissue or bloodstream via a puncture site. In order to attach the catheter, it is first necessary to create an entry into the tissue or bloodstream of the patient by means of a puncture. The catheter is then connected to a medical infusion line. In this regard, coupling mechanisms have been designed to permit a fast and secure connection and separation of the catheter and the infusion line.
Such known coupling mechanisms have a catheter hub located on the catheter, on the one hand, and a coupling piece on the infusion line, on the other. For coupling or connecting the line to the catheter, the coupling piece is slid onto the catheter hub, wherein the coupling piece is then appropriately fastened in this position by suitable means, normally by locking. Frequently a coupling cannula in the form of a hollow needle is arranged in the coupling piece. When coupling both the catheter hub and the coupling piece, the cannula serves to pierce the septum located in the catheter hub in order to establish the passage of fluid between the infusion line and the catheter. For this purpose, the coupling cannula is equipped with a sharp (beveled) tip in order to perforate the septum.
It is especially important for self-reliant patients who handle catheters and medical infusion lines on their own such as, for example, insulin patients, to design such coupling mechanisms so that they can be used easily and properly.
This especially requires a secure guidance of the coupling elements (catheter hub and coupling piece) when attaching the coupling mechanism. In this regard, radial forces should particularly be avoided which can lead to, among others, a slipping or detaching of the catheter.
In addition, it is desirable that the patient or other user of the coupling mechanism clearly recognizes the secure locking of the coupling mechanism, for example, by means of an audible sound or tactile sensation.